I double dare you to love me!
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego makes a double dare.. not believing that it isn't a dream. Will Kim make it clear that it's not a dream? Is she going to accept Shego's double dare..? Find it out! KIGO


_**Yeah you guessed it right! This is.. because of my poll.. the sequel! to I dare you to love me!**_

**_But this is definitely the ending.. so no to be continued or sequel or chapter and stuff.._**

**_I don't own Kim possible or a other character.. its Disney's!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**I double dare you to love me.**_

Kim quickly dodged an angry kick. She noticed that Shego was putting more strength in the fight then usual. It actually made her wonder what was wrong. She dodged another kick, Shego's leg making a swishing sound because of the speed. She dodged it, only to get hit straight in the face by a hard punch.

One that was harder and more fierce then usual. She also noticed that Shego didn't even ignite her plasma this fight. She was sent flying across the room and wasn't able to catch herself from hitting the ground. She landed with a loud thud and a groan of pain escaped her lips.

Shego straightened herself and looked at the red head. She grinned and slowly made her way towards the red head. Kim looked up at her, seeing her ignite her plasma as she got closer and closer. She almost gulped in fear as she saw something in Shego's eyes she had never seen before.

Shego kneeled beside her and smashed the ground next to her leg. A small crater left behind because of Shego's punch. She remained quiet and looked at Kim intently. It only made Kim wonder more about what was going on. The question on the tip of her tongue. After several minutes of silence and Shego glaring at her, Kim finally found her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked, surprised by how gently she asked it. Shego's eyebrow rose at that, her plasma disappeared and she pulled back a bit. Her gaze shifted, breaking her intense glare. Kim kept looking at her, wanting an answer to her question.

"Shego." Kim said softly and she lightly touched Shego's arm. The green skinned villain pulled her arm back and looked at her with an almost painful glare.

"You want to know what's wrong? You really want to know?" Kim just nodded at that.

"Everything is wrong, this is wrong, you asking me what's wrong is wrong! Damn it Possible you're wrong! You're making everything wrong for me!"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"What do I mean? I'll show you." Shego replied. She quickly straddled Kim, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head.

"Comfy? The next thing you said was, do you really want to know the answer to that? I was kinda confused so I asked what the deal was. And then you said, I mean that I don't mind you straddling me like you're doing now. I think it's kinda hot actually, it really turns me on." Kim's eyes widened in confusion and shock at that but Shego continued.

"I didn't know what to say, you leaned up as far as you could and asked if the cat had my tongue. That wasn't the only thing you said, Oh noooo. The next thing is hilarious you said, Come on I dare you to love me. I dare you to say anything, to just kiss me and leave me breathless. Yeah I was shocked as well." Shego said as Kim looked like she was ready to faint.

"Beg your pardon? Was the next thing I said to you. Come on tough girl, you bad ass girl, take me. Was what you said in return. I thought that I was rubbing off on you; I thought you were losing your mind. I think we shouldn't I started but you cut me off. Bullshit, you keep teasing me, tempting me and seducing me. Now I'm finally done with it and I want you to keep your word. I want you to do everything that you tease me with. Was what you said." Shego paused to take a deep breath.

Kim was looking up at her with wide eyes. She looked like a dear caught in headlights. Hell Shego even thought that she had stopped breathing. And for a moment Kim had but she quickly sucked in some air when she noticed it was lacking.

"I think you're going a bit crazy princess was what I told you and I freed your arms." Shego said doing the same now.

"Youthink so? Well I think that I'm finally not afraid anymore to confront you at every level. You told me that and I asked, is that so Possible? Try me was everything you said. I told you that you had asked for it and I kissed you. We kissed and kissed, it was getting more passionate and deeper by the second."

"Then what happened?" Kim asked. Shego raised her eyebrow as she looked down at the red head.

"I cupped your breast and you arched into my touch. You moaned, the sound being muffled by our kiss. I broke the kiss and leaned forward, my lips close to your ear. I whispered, you're being very naughty you know that? You moaned again as my hand kneaded your breast. You're really liking this aren't you?" Shego said and she watched Kim nod.

"You nodded, that's exactly what you did then. I pleasured you without removing a single item of clothing. When you had an orgasm I realised something was wrong. I backed up and said, Wait this can't be happening. What? Why not? Is what you asked. My answer to that, because you're straight, you're with that buffoon and here you are screaming in pleasure." Shego paused again.

"I'm not with Ron." Kim said softly.

"This must be a mistake is what I said. No it's not! I'm here and you gave me the best orgasm ever. Is what you said. I told you that it was because I was just that good. I motioned between us and told you that it couldn't be happening. We both got to our feet and you said, but you know you want it. That's when I snapped." Shego said.

"What did you do?" Kim asked being caught up in the story.

"I said, exactly! I know I want it! Nobody else knows! That's why this is all fake! That's when everything got even weirder. You told me that you were hard for me and I questioned that. I actually reached between your legs and felt something hard. You asked me if I was ready and I kept shouting no. That's when I woke up with a jolt, my body covered in sweat and my eyes were wide."

"You had a dream about me?"

"Yeah I did and it wasn't the first time. This was just the first time it got weird. I dream about you almost every night princess. It was already driving me crazy and that dreamed pushed me over the edge of craziness. I asked if you wanted to stay out of my dreams but that's no use."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked softly.

"What I'm saying is... that I dare to love you. I'm not afraid to tell you that I actually really love you. I usually don't say things like this but I can't deny it anymore. That and you dared me to love you and who am I to resist a dare like that. So now I double dare you to love me. I double dare you to kiss me and leave me breathless pumpkin. Are you up for it?" Shego asked in all seriousness.

Kim looked up at her and gulped. She couldn't form any words or sentences anymore. Her mind was in overload, processing all the things Shego had told her. It took her a few moments to make up her mind. She finally came to the conclusion that she was actually up for it. Finding her voice back she spoke strong.

"Yes." Was all she said. Shego had little time to react; Kim sat up and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Saying Shego was surprised was the understatement of the year. It took her a few moments before she finally kissed back. Her mind reeled, her head was spinning and her heart was racing as she returned the kiss.

It lasted several sweet moments; Shego didn't want it to end. She was too afraid that it was all a dream. That she would wake up covered in sweat, eyes wide and without Kim. The kiss got broken by Kim and Shego got a sad look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Any moment now, I'm going to wake up realising that it was just another dream. Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said softly, an edge of fear in her voice. Kim reached up, her hand cupping Shego's cheek.

"It's not a dream I promise." Kim whispered.

"The last time you told me that it wasn't a dream it was. So why should I believe you now?" Shego asked.

"Because I'm real, it's not a dream. I just don't know how I can prove that."

"Pinch me." Shego said dry. Kim looked at her in disbelieve.

"Just pinch me!"

"I have a better idea." Kim said and she sat up. Her hands lingered on Shego's body, going up from the waist. Her hands went to Shego's front, covering her clad breasts.

"Do you believe it already?"

"No." Shego managed to get out. Kim grinned and continued her assault. Her hand went up to the zipper of Shego's suit and started pulling it down. She pulled it down until it didn't go any further and slowly started to peel Shego's suit off. It revealed that Shego wasn't wearing a bra and that pleased Kim. She let her hands travel back to Shego's breasts and cupped them. Shego let out a low moan and arched herself into the touch.

"How about now?" Kim asked softly.

"Not fully convinced yet." Shego managed to moan. Kim kneaded her breasts and softly started to kiss Shego's neck. She worked her way down to one of her breasts and took a nipple into her mouth.

Shego hissed at the contact, her hands going up to Kim's head pulling her closer. Kim's other hand was slowly making its way to Shego's now hot and wet depth. Her finger found Shego's clit, making the woman jerk her hips forward. Kim continued caressing Shego's clit, putting more pressure on it.

She pulled back from Shego's nipple and looked at her.

"Do you believe it now?" She asked.

"Aah—a- almost!" Shego groaned. Shego was moving against Kim's hand, urging her to touch her more. Kim obeyed and slipped two fingers into her tight passage. Shego squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Kim's fingers penetrate her. She started moving more against Kim's hand.

Helping her set a rhythm as her fingers went in and out of Shego. It started out slow but soon Shego was slamming herself onto Kim's fingers. Wanting more and more as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Kim felt Shego tighten around her fingers, a sign that she was getting close to the edge.

She decided to speed it up a bit and started rubbing her clit again. This shot jolts of pleasure through Shego's body, making her moan louder. Kim leaned forward, her hand never stopping and kissed Shego passionately. Shego returned the kiss eagerly, her moans being muffled as she continued to ride Kim's fingers.

One last trust and she was sent over the edge. She pulled back roughly, screaming as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her body jerking towards Kim's hand as she found her release. Kim looked in awe as Shego came, feeling her juices flow onto her hand.

"So do you believe me?"

"Y-yeah... I... I do.." Shego panted as she collapsed on top of the red head. Kim pulled her fingers out of Shego and licked them clean. A shiver ran down her spine as she tasted her arch nemesis on her fingers. She wrapped her arms around Shego, waiting for her to regain her breath.

Her breathing returned to normal and she sat up, looking down at Kim. A sudden urge to know if Kim was hard for her made her feel between Kim's legs. She found nothing hard and she sighed in relieve.

"I'm not hard for you, just wet Shego." Kim said to that.

"Thank god for that." Shego said and it became quiet again. She leaned forward and kissed Kim softly. This kiss wasn't filled with need, it was slow and sweet. Breaking the kiss, Shego stared into Kim's forest green eyes.

"So you're not going to leave me?" She asked softly. Kim smiled gently at her, her eyes filled with care.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm yours and you're mine, I promise." Kim said and she gave Shego a small peck on the lips.

"I'm glad this isn't a dream." Shego whispered.

"Me too Shego, me too."

**The End!**

* * *

I know I know.. I used the other story.. but that was necessary so.. I hope you liked it!

thanks for reading it.. even if you didn't like it..

Up to the next story..


End file.
